This invention relates to an operation managing method for a computer system, a computer system, and a computer-readable medium having a program stored thereon. This invention is particularly suitable for application to an operation management server for allocating IT resources to a business operation system in a computer system where virtualization technology is introduced to integrate servers and other information technology (IT) resources to build a resource pool and allocate IT resources from the resource pool to one or more business operation systems.
With the burst of IT bubble and the worldwide recession of the last few years, an ever increasing demand for the reduction of investment cost and running cost related to IT is being made to information system departments of corporations. A technology that is attracting attention as one for attaining this object involves integrating servers, storage, networks, and other IT resources in a corporation or a data center into a resource pool by virtualization technology, and allocating IT resources as the need arises, thereby utilizing IT resources efficiently. An example of this technology is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-293283 (Patent Literature 1).
The method of integrating IT resources to allocate the IT resources to a business operation system as the need arises has been, as described above, attracting attention as cloud computing in recent years, and the use of cloud computing is spreading. Cloud computing is implemented as a closed system confined to one corporation in some cases and, in other cases, a service provider who owns a mega data center for housing an enormous amount of IT resources provides IT resources to a plurality of corporations by cloud computing as a service business.    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-293283